User talk:Haegemonia
[[User talk:Haegemonia/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon Hi Haegemonia, I would just like to ask you if you could move my Fan-Fiction, Ishimura Nightmare, to the DSFanon Wikia, because I don't know how to do it. Thank you. -X-T- 12:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't move blogs between wikis; what you will have to do is create a blog on the DSFanon wiki and copy and paste your fanon from here to there. On the other hand, if you want the fanon moved to the forums of this wiki, that I can do. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok, I have moved it now. What should I do about the original on my blog here? Shadow Hunter XT 00:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I can just delete that for you if you're done with the original blog post; just give me the go-ahead --Haegemonia(talk) 01:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there any way to move the comments to my blog on DSF-wikia? Shadow Hunter XT 10:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm afraid not; the comments are treated as quasi-articles by the system, so they can't be moved between wikis either. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Okay, thank you very much. I will make sure to post at DSF-wikia now. Shadow Hunter XT 05:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Article Deletion Why did you delete the dead space cheats article. :I deleted your article because we already deal with the cheats for Dead Space in another article; it was redundant and unneeded. Also, in the future, please post all queries such as this on the talk page of whatever user you are trying to contact. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry then. I thought you were just deleting the article for fun. halseymj 14:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::None of the admins here delete articles "just for fun", only when there is a good reason. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Sorry about anything I did then. halseymj 13:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, you're doing fine :) --Haegemonia(talk) 13:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Real quick, where is the article about dead space cheats, I have some helpful points to add. halseymj 14:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right here. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks, And I didn't know you were an admin. You probaly just should have told me and I would have deleted it halseymj 15:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::What was wrong with my other page now? Halseymj 20:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::If you mean the "Glitched Necromorph" article, it unneeded as we don't typically give individual bugs and glitches their own articles; whereas if your referring to the voting article, I moved it to the forum, where it belongs. If you need additional info on article guidelines, I would suggest reading the site's rules and policies, located under the "Community" tab. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This Image Because I have been able to waste significant time simply staring at that image, allow me to provide this link. And no, it's not as bad as one of S's somewhat lethal links. Made a more detailed accounting of some of what I've been up to on Subbles talk page, but wanted to make sure I got a Hello-No-Am-Not-Dead message here as well. Auguststorm1945 11:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I can appreciate being awestruck by that image; the glory of Gary-Busey-Recursive-Puppet-Man is difficult to ignore. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That one forum Part of the issue is that a contributor, Unus Mundus, recently stated his....dissatisfaction with fan fiction in general; the fan fiction authors mentioned in the original posting (I think Halseymj meant to create a poll), notably PowerSeeker and Captain tweed reacted badly. I simply want to avoid the conflict worsening, if at all possible. Auguststorm1945 02:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I understand... Well, I suppose, if you want, you can move the thread to the Fanon Wiki's forum, so the thread can still exist while ending the fight on this end (plus, over there it's highly unlikely to see any incidents like this, given it is a fanon wiki). --Haegemonia(talk) 02:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ' Hey this wiki anon is ruining the Dead Space 2 page. Can you get him kicked or something? He screwed with the page twice already and all i can do is fix them. Im starting to get annoyed. (Teh CrackShot 05:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) Forget it. He stopped after i fixed the page 3 times by easily pressing undo. Ill contact you if it happens again, (Teh CrackShot 05:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) :Don't worry, I've already banned said user; thanks for the heads-up. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just doing my part in keeping this community clean (Teh CrackShot 02:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) Infector page Hiya. Sumone has been messing with the infector page. They erased all the content and then inserted rather explicit words into the page. Can u do summat about it? PowerSeeker 20:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Already on it laddy, thanks for your concern though. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi. Can you check out the DeadSpace 3 forum for me? I read it and what is it in is very graphic and disgusting. An unknow user who will not make an account keeps posting stuff about gay tom cruise and necromorphs that sling faeces. Then at the end he says FUCK POWERSEEKER and continues to bad mouth me. Please, can you help me? :( PowerSeeker 11:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I undid said user's edits and have banned him for vandalism and harassment; thank you for keeping me abridged of this. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous Hey, Haegemonia, be a champ and block him: 92.251.187.234 Tell me once you do, so that I can revert my page back to its pre-vandalized state. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) (btw, not quite related but, I am proposing myself for administration duties. You have to agree that for quite sometime now, it's only you Auguststorm, and Subtank, who shows up now and then. Plus all of you are located in N.A., while I'm in Europe, which would help moderating the wiki in a more "around the clock" basis.) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC)